dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Nikto
Majin Nikto is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. His character history is chapter 10 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History had been taken captive by a group of green-and-gold clad aliens. They soon revealed themselves to be the Priests of Amoon, an ancient blood cult devoted the god of regeneration. They would enact blood rituals, bleeding and sacrificing beings to appease the high god. Like Bibidi, they wanted to re-awaken the true Majins and use them to consume the universe. Bibidi attempted to tell them about how Amoon had specifically sought him out, but they did not believe him. Instead, they tortured the magician and forced him to create another artificial Majin to reawaken the true Majins. After telling Bibidi that they had sent an assassin to kill his son, the cult then drained Bibidi of quite a bit of his blood and offered it as a sacrifice to Amoon. Bibidi, who was delirious with grief and pain, then had to relent and create for them a Majin he named Nikto. Nikto was roughly made. Because Bibidi did not have access to the preserved true Majin body (which Majin Voilar had destroyed previous) and he was delirious, he could not craft a Majin of high quality. Nikto's head tentacle was split in two. Though he had the body vents, they were sporadically placed. His skin was a dark blue color, and he had one large eye, three slits for a nose, and a huge mouth filled with many sharp teeth. His ears were long and thin. He had two arms and two legs, with five digits on each. He wore the white pants and black boots common to the Majins, but he did not have the black wrist guards. His body was rather lopsided, leaning towards the right as well. The aliens were angry at Nikto's physical deformities, but after testing his power, they found him to be extremely strong. He was even stronger than Voilar; his power level was close to Perfect Cell's. So the Priests forgot their anger and decided to use him for their own purposes. Nikto was highly bonded with Bibidi, and he saw the wizard as his father. The Priests of Amoon grew angry at this as well, for they wanted to be able to control the Majin. So they separated Bibidi and Nikto early on. Bibidi was confined to a prison, guarded by a few of the Priests remaining guards. The rest of the cult set off with Nikto to summon the true Majins. They unleashed the artificial Majin on many planets, ordering him to eradicate the populations on each one. The Priests would then drink the blood of their fallen enemies and offer blood sacrifices and ritualized bleedings to Amoon. Because of their consistent successes with conquering so many planets, the Priests saw themselves as being in the favor of Amoon. As Nikto continued to ravage world after world, the hibernating true Majins felt his presence. Their blood started flowing hot and their power levels started to rise, even though they had not yet wakened. The Priests were able to feel this and grew excited. They isolated the location of a power spike and brought all of their members to it, including Bibidi and Nikto. Gleefully, they entered into the planet, searching for the true Majins. Nikto acted as their guard, ready to protect them should the true Majins attack them. The full force of the Priests of Amoon entered into a particular cave where the power spikes were strongest. When they entered, however, an earthquake went off, blocking the entrance of the cave. All light was lost for a few moments, until the Priests re-lit the area with their ki. As soon as the lights came back on, they came face-to-face with I'Khar, the faceless assassin sworn to preventing the Majins from reawakening. He let loose a trap which caused the cave to collapse on the Priests. Then, he pummeled the trapped cult with ki blasts. He had succeeded in luring the Priests into a trap, and now he was prepared to kill them all. As this went on, Bibidi broke free from his captors and broke out of the rocks. He called for Nikto. Nikto, who had just helped a few of the High Priests escape, stopped what he was doing and prepared to go back to Bibidi. But then the Priests stopped him, commanding the Majin to obey his true Masters. Bibidi, in desperation screamed for his pet to kill the Priests and come home to his father. Nikto obeyed, easily incinerating the Priests with an energy wave. As soon as he returned to Bibidi however, I'Khar was already on them. I'Khar briefly battled with Nikto, though he was unable to best the Majin. Soon, he was forced to retreat when the remnant of the Priests of Amoon resurfaced and started attacking both him and Bibidi. Bibidi commanded Nikto to protect him as the two of them raced to get off the planet. They fought their way through the Priests and their guards for some time until both Bibidi and Nikto were covered in blood. Then, as they went to leave the planet, I'Khar returned, grabbed Nikto by the leg, and pulled him to the dust. Then, he looked at Bibidi and, without emotion, shot a large energy blast directly into the planet's core. Bibidi was horrified, for he knew the planet was soon to be destroyed. Nikto was down with I'Khar, and Bibidi did not have the strength to free him in time. So Bibidi fled. I'Khar could not contain Majin Nikto, but he could prevent Nikto from fleeing before the planet exploded. He shot several energy blasts at Bibidi, but most of the blasts missed. The few that hit the magician did not do enough damage to kill him. So Bibidi fled the planet, leaving the Priests of Amoon, I'Khar of the faceless men, and Majin Nikto to battle one another to the bitter end. When the planet blew up, Bibidi did not stay behind, lest he be killed by I'Khar or any Priests who managed to survive. Soon, he found his son Babidi with his two Majin guards, Majin Manto and Majin Janto, and he began his final plans to reawaken the true Majins. Nikto had been insanely powerful, and Bibidi was confident that if he had his own workstation and more time, he could craft a Majin to cause the true Majins to end their hibernations. The Priests of Amoon were dead, and I'Khar was likely gone with them, so Bibidi no longer had anything stopping him from conquering the universe. Current Status Majin Nikto was lost in combat. He is presumed destroyed. Name Pun Nikto's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "klaatu barada nikto". Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters